It has heretofore been known to provide a seal assembly comprising a seal element carried between two concentric metal rings wherein the seal element extends beyond the ring surface on both sides. Such seal element has consisted of a spirally wound toroid of seal material which is axially corrugated. Such an assembly is shown in a brochure of the firm KSA Dichtungssysteme GmbH and Co., of W. Germany. The brochure is entitled "Sealing Precision--The Concept from One Hand" and contains diagrams of a "Series MD 6000" which illustrates and briefly describes the above combination. It has likewise been known to provide a seal assembly, shown in the same brochure as "Series GM 4000", consisting of a sheet metal ring having a concentric groove on each side with a rubber ring sealing element or gasket vulcanized in each groove. These elements have a ridge axially beyond the radial side surfaces of the ring and depressions into which the ridges are forced when the seal assembly is compressed between opposed surfaces of assembled components.